The New Clan
by Rian123
Summary: I hope you enjoy this story. Please comment and like. Thanks :D
1. The New Clan

THE NEW CLAN

One day in Team Victorious me (Shakiyah13) ,Blaine (Blaine12) and Jarryd (The Jarryd) were about to attack in the war when we realized that we were losing by twenty stars! As the war went on we tried our best to win, but lost by seven-teen . The Jarryd suggested that we should leave and make our own clan.

(Three days later)

We all agreed that we should leaving are start our own clan. So The Jarryd told everybody the big new but sadly...no one cared. As we were leaving Billy (awesome person) said to us " _If you leave, you are not welcome back."_ And we were sure we did not want to return.

(The next day)

As The Jarryd was getting clanmates, I asked Blaine12 " _was it a good idea for us to leave Team V"_ Blaine12 replied " _I think this was a great idea"_

After The Jarryd finished putting our clan together, we all went out looking for as many clan members as we could. By the end of the week, we had about seven members!

(A couple weeks later)

After a couple weeks we had 26 members! Since we were growing so fast, we decided that we should have awesome person come and check out our clan to see how much progress we have awesome person arrived, he looked around with a bit of a shock on his face. As he started walking towards us, awesome person said " _I am very surprised on how mast you guys grew,buuut...my clan is still better."_ As The Jarryd looked at him with a shocked look on his face ,awesome person asked him " _What do you call this clan?"_ The Jarryd was sitting there shaking as he said " _CLASHTRONAUTS!"_ me and Blaine12 both looked at each other ,and Blaine12 whispered to The Jarryd " _Why did you pick such a horrible name?"_ The Jarryd whispered back " _I'm sorry, but its the only thing i coupld come up with him looking at me like that"_ awesome person looked at The Jarryd and said " _your guys clan name stinks as much as you clan does."_ Blaine12 looked at him with anger and said " _I don't care what you think about our clan,but we will become stronger then you. Until that day, i ask you to leave."_ Blaine12 gave awesome person a big grin,and awesome person stormed of angrily.

Thanks for reading this, and i hope you enjoyed is my first chapter ,so please comment on how i can do better. Thanks :D


	2. The New Members

The New Members

After awesome person stormed off,we all got back into gear. Blaine12 came running over to us saying " _hey guys we just had two people come here and say they needed a clan. So i let them join."_ I looked at these two people and they looked very familiar.I said with a concern look on my face " _welcome to our clan uh...wait what are your names?"_ They replied " _Hi my name is...uh...Ethan and my friend here is...Pricer."_ Blaine12 and i had the same concerned face.

(A couple days later)

"SIR SIR!" Yelled Joe (Toffog87) The Jarryd looking at him with a shock " _WHAT_!?" Toffog87 trying to get a breath said" _all our defenses are jammed ,and our swords and arrows are gone!_ " The Jarryd ran over to the sight to see what happened. BOOM!" _WHAT WAS THAT_?!"said The Jarryd " _all our ammo exploded_! _And there is a signs everywhere that say (_ _ **You have been warned!**_ )" The Jarryd sitting there didnt know what to do. The Jarryd fell to the ground trying to think of how we were going to get out alive with all the wars we had going a shadow went over The Jarryd, and he looked behind him. There stood awesome person with a grin on his face " _i liked what you have done to the place."_ The Jarryd stood up and said " _Why are you here?"_ awesome person stood back ,and behind him stood Ethan and Pricer. " _I knew i saw you guys somewhere!"_ The Jarryd turned around and looked at me and said " _what do you mean?"_ i replied " _Eathan is really Hawleyfam,and Pricer is really CC...their spies from Team V!_ " The Jarryd Looked at CC and Hawleyfam and said " _How could you betray us like that_?" Hawleyfam and CC looked at each other, and Hawley spoke up and said" _how could you betray us_?" The Jarryd Looked down at his feet ,then looked at awesome person and said " _The only reason i left is because you do horrible things like destroyed our base,now leave and take your spies with you."_ awesome person looked at him with anger and left.

Thanks again for reading! There will be more. Please comment on what you would like the next chapter to be about. Please like and :D


End file.
